


Take A Bottle, Shake It Up

by loquaciousEscapist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, the carwash fic absolutely no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousEscapist/pseuds/loquaciousEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As my last official act as your captain,” Oikawa said seriously, sitting down on the gym floor and looking each of his teammates in the eye. “I propose we do something fun and philanthropic as a team.”<br/>“Like a bake sale?” Kunimi said.<br/>“Exactly like a bake sale!” Oikawa replied. “But not like a bake sale at all, actually, because there’ll be no baking.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bottle, Shake It Up

_'You think you know a person_ ,' Oikawa thought darkly to himself, accepting the sponge Kindaichi offered him with a grimace. Other thoughts cycling through his mind were ' _This carwash was probably the worst idea Matsukawa has ever had_ ,' and ' _I’m going to be blind_ forever.'

 

_Two weeks earlier_

 

“As my last official act as your captain,” Oikawa said seriously, sitting down on the gym floor and looking each of his teammates in the eye. Everyone looked miserable, which was exactly why Oikawa had called this meeting. They were all sitting in something vaguely resembling a circle in the gym after Oikawa had sent out a mass text because _really_ , enough was enough. “I propose we do something fun and philanthropic as a team.”

“Like a bake sale?” Kunimi said.

“Exactly like a bake sale!” Oikawa replied. “But not like a bake sale at all, actually, because there’ll be no baking.” He flicked open the picture he had printed out the night before, and held it up so that everyone could get a good look at it. The picture was of a woman who was the inspiration for this endeavour - she was very pretty, but that was neither here nor there. “This is a lady named Jessica Simpson, and this is a still from her acting debut, Dukes of Hazzard. As you can see, she is washing a car.”

“So a charity carwash, then,” Hanamaki said.

“I’m glad you’re paying attention,” Oikawa said, folding up the picture again. Multiple people groaned in disappointment, so he levelled them with a stern look. “We’ll put up posters, tell your friends, family, strangers you chat to on the internet, whoever. I’ve already asked Irihata-sensei, he’s said he’ll supervise, and we’re allowed to hold the carwash in the school parking lot… I think that’s all. Oh, yes, come up with an idea for a charity, and then we’ll vote for the best one.”

“When are we doing this?” Matsukawa said.

“Two weeks today, so be sure to keep it free in your social calendars!” Oikawa took another look at his teammates – they looked slightly more cheerful. Some of them could even fall under the ‘eager’ category. One of his teammates, though, was staring at the wall, almost in a daze. “Okay, that’s all, go back to whatever you were doing!” People started dispersing until it was just Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the gym.

“Meeting’s over, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, shuffling across the floor to sit next to Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, I know,” Iwaizumi said, glancing at Oikawa. “Doing a carwash is a good idea, it’ll cheer everyone up.” Oikawa didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was _him_ he was most worried about, that he’d arranged the carwash mostly just to cheer Iwaizumi up, so he nodded.

“That’s the plan.” Oikawa watched Iwaizumi carefully; he didn’t even _look_ miserable, he had that nasty blank look on his face that he got whenever he was trying to hide his feelings from Oikawa. He poked him in the cheek.

Iwaizumi turned to look at him slowly, and frowned even slower, as though he was actively telling himself to make that expression.

“Six people on the court, remember?” Oikawa said, twisting his finger so that Iwaizumi’s cheek skewed.

“Wise words,” Iwaizumi said, a faint grin creeping its way onto his face.

“Yeah, the guy who told me that can be very intelligent. Sometimes,” Oikawa said, standing up. “Come on, let’s go get ramen, my treat.”

 

***

 

The morning of the car wash dawned beautifully sunny, because the cosmos obviously approved of Oikawa’s plan. The team had unanimously voted to donate the money to Lil Tykes behind Oikawa’s back and had told him that morning, leaving him feeling both touched and as though nothing could go wrong.

He met the rest of the team at school, everyone in their volleyball uniforms – it was the first time they’d worn their uniforms since the match against Karasuno and, although it went unspoken, Oikawa could see that the other third years were well aware that this would be the last time they would all wear the Aoba Jousai uniform.

Oikawa shook his head to dispel those thoughts, because now wasn’t the time for negativity. Coach Mizoguchi had brought along speakers, and Oikawa had spent hours crafting the perfect playlist for them to wash cars to – a lot of the day’s profits would be coming from their fans, after all, so they needed to put on a show. Privately, Oikawa knew he was going to look the _best_ washing cars, but the rest of his teammates weren’t exactly gargoyles.

Even though they had only given the world two weeks notice, people turned out in force to show their support, and soon enough they had a queue building. The day was getting hotter, so a lot of the team had taken their shirts off just to deal with the heat – only Iwaizumi and Oikawa had left their shirts on. Oikawa didn’t know what Iwaizumi’s excuse was, but Oikawa tended to burn like a crisp in the sun, which was both unattractive and bad for his long term health, so his shirt was staying on.

Oikawa was filling up more buckets with the hose, humming along to the end of the song playing over the speakers, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see who wanted his attention, forgetting that he was holding a hose set to full power.

The force of the water jet actually sent Iwaizumi stumbling back a few steps, and by the time Oikawa had realised what was happening and had moved the hose back towards the buckets, he had successfully _drenched_ him head to toe.

“I – ha, sorry, Iwa-chan, I didn’t – haha, I’m not laughing, it’s just –” Oikawa snorted with laughter, covering his face with one hand. “Your _face_ , sorry, sorry, hahaha-”

“You’re such a _shit_ , Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi said, looking more stunned than angry as he pinched his dripping wet shirt between his fingers.

“That’s the first time you’ve called me that in _weeks_ ,” Oikawa said, grinning. “I’d kind of missed it, it’s almost like an endearment.”

“I only came over to ask for another bucket,” Iwaizumi said, letting his shirt drop back down. “But I could probably just wring my shirt into our bucket and get enough water to… Did you put sunscreen on?” He said suddenly.

“Uh, loads, why?”

“Your face is all red. You probably need to put more on, remember the last time your face burned?” Iwaizumi continued, oblivious to the crisis Oikawa was having. He had seen Iwaizumi shirtless more times than he could remember, but there was something categorically different about changing out of a sweaty shirt after practice and seeing all the ways a wet shirt clung to someone’s torso. “Your nose peeled and went all flaky and gross.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa said distractedly.

“And drink some water, dumbass, you’re all spaced out,” Iwaizumi said, flicking Oikawa on the forehead, which only drew Oikawa’s attention to his hands and then to his _arms_ –

“Water! Got to keep hydrated!” Oikawa said loudly, practically running off to get his water bottle out of his bag. Hanamaki was standing by the bags and was looking at him sympathetically.

“You poor loser,” he said emphatically as Oikawa began rummaging through his bag.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Makki,” Oikawa said primly, knocking back a long gulp of water.

“I saw the exact moment you realised that you have a big crush on your best friend,” Hanamaki said, as though he was commenting on the weather. “You went really red, it was amazing.”

“Iwa-chan is admittedly quite attractive, if you like that aesthetic, but it’s hardly a _crush_ ,” Oikawa scoffed, putting his water bottle away and squinting up at Hanamaki. The sun was directly behind him, so he couldn’t see Hanamaki’s expression, but he didn’t need to in order to hear him laughing.

“So the fact that he’s washing a car while shirtless isn’t something you want to see?” Hanamaki said, looking past Oikawa and raising his eyebrows approvingly. Oikawa whipped his head around embarrassingly fast, only to find that Iwaizumi was talking to Kunimi, shirt still very much on. He turned back to look at Hanamaki.

“I hate you,” Oikawa said pointedly, standing up. Hanamaki started laughing again, shaking his head.

“I should set up a psychic hotline,” he said vaguely, waving a hand. Oikawa turned to go back to the cars, and then stopped in his tracks.

“Iwa-chan, not _fair_ ,” he whined in distress as Iwaizumi pulled his shirt over his head, wringing it out over the tarmac in a way that emphasised the muscles in his arms. Oikawa thought he heard a girl shriek in delight, and he felt like joining her. Iwaizumi, bless him, seemed oblivious to the heart attack he was giving onlookers, and was trying to prompt Kunimi into answering whatever question he had asked. On the one hand, Oikawa didn’t envy Kunimi in the slightest, because it looked like he was going to explode from his blush.

On the other hand, he was close to Iwaizumi, which was very much where Oikawa wanted to be.

“I’m going to go wash a car,” Oikawa said decisively, ignoring Hanamaki’s ferocious laughter.

Was it a coincidence that he ended up washing the car right next to the one Iwaizumi was washing? Perhaps. Maybe he had gently nudged Yahaba in the direction of a different car so that he could take this one.

He had to use the weapons at his disposal – he couldn’t pull off a dripping wet shirt because of aforementioned burnable skin, but he had it on good authority that his legs were rather nice to look at. A quick look around confirmed that no one was looking his way, so he rolled up his shorts at the waistband so they were showing a lot more thigh than the designer had originally intended. Then it was just a case of artistically draping himself across cars as he washed them. A perfect plan.

The girl whose car he was washing was the first civilian casualty to his attractiveness, but in the war to get Iwaizumi’s attention sacrifices had to be made. She squeaked wordlessly when Oikawa pointed her in the direction of the collection bucket, and Oikawa caught her looking back at him in her wing mirror multiple times. He caught the attention of multiple car owners over the next half an hour, but whenever he looked over at Iwaizumi he seemed to be getting both more oblivious and even more attractive. There was a smudge of dirt across his cheek, and then sun had dried his hair until it looked fluffy and soft, and what did Oikawa need to do to get Iwaizumi to acknowledge how attractive _he_ was?

All the extra exertion he was putting in to look artistic as he washed cars was making him sweaty; he wiped his forehead with his sponge.

And then hissed as the soapy water dribbled into his eyes.

“Oikawa-san, are you okay?” Someone – possibly Kindaichi, judging by the watery impression of height and turnip hair Oikawa could see from their silhouette. “Are you okay?”

“Aside from being unable to see, I am _spectacular_ ,” Oikawa said icily. “None of this would have happened if I hadn’t been trying to get Iwa-chan’s attention, anyway, which means it’s _clearly_ Iwa-chan’s fault I have soap in my eyes. Who gave him the right to be that attractive, anyway? Honestly, you grow up with someone, you think you know a person…”

He took the sponge Kindaichi offered him and wiped his eyes. Thankfully he wasn’t blind – _small favours,_ Oikawa thought grimly when he noticed that _now_ was when Iwaizumi was  looking over at him, when he had made himself look like an idiot.

“Soap in your eyes?” He said as he came over.

“Apparently it’s your fault,” Kindaichi said helpfully. “Something about trying to get your attention?”

Oikawa stared at Kindaichi, wondering what he had done to deserve this kind of betrayal from his beloved kouhai. Kindaichi, oblivious to the utter wreckage he had single-handedly caused with one question, bowed to them both and walked away.

“You were trying to get my attention?” Iwaizumi said. “By putting soap in your eyes?”

“No, I – urgh, did you not see me washing the cars?” Oikawa said, in a last ditch effort to save a shred of his dignity.

“Were you waving at me? Sorry, I didn’t see, I was talking to Kunimi,” Iwaizumi said, shrugging.

“So you didn’t see _any_ of it?” Oikawa pouted. “You didn’t see my legs, or how far I stretched across that one car, or-”

“Wait, you were showing off to get my attention?” Iwaizumi said in disbelief. “ _Why_?”

“Because you got mine, earlier!” Oikawa replied, louder than he had intended. “I don’t know what happened but one minute you were just regular Iwa-chan and then I realised you were hot. Sorry.”

“Dumbass, why’re you apologising?” Iwaizumi said, knocking his shoulder against Oikawa’s.

“Because Hanamaki thinks I might have a crush on you, and I think he’s probably right.” They were quiet for a moment. Eventually the silence started to claw at Oikawa, so he turned to apologise to Iwaizumi again – he was grinning wide at Oikawa, a blush blooming on his face. “You don’t _look_ angry.”

“You were trying to get my attention because you _like_ me,” he said. He laughed incredulously. “You’re an idiot.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped, shoving him. “I am laying my feelings out for you and you’re mocking me!” Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s cheek and kissed him, soft and quick.

“You don’t need to show off to get my attention,” he said, moving his hand off Oikawa’s cheek and entwining their hands. “You’ve already got it.”

“That was very romantic,” Oikawa said, squeezing Iwaizumi’s hand gently for no other reason than the fact that he could. “Have you been watching romantic comedies to prepare for this confession?”

“You got soap in your eyes while attempting to flirt with me,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “By your standards of course I’m going to look romantic, but I’m just stating the obvious.”

“Hey, me getting soap in my eyes is a very cute, endearing story we can tell people when they ask how we got together,” Oikawa said.

“What, ‘I almost blinded myself with soap at a carwash’? Hmm, very romantic,” Iwaizumi said flatly.

“Then what would you suggest, as you’re _apparently_ some sort of romance master?” Oikawa said sarcastically. He wasn’t expecting a serious answer, but Iwaizumi seemed ready to give him one, if his thoughtful expression was anything to go by.

“Well, you organised a carwash to give us something fun to do as a team because you wanted to cheer us up, you could start with that?”

“Cheer you up,” Oikawa muttered, embarrassed.

“Huh?”

“It was to cheer _you_ up.”

Iwaizumi coughed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Looks like you’ve got the hang of this whole romance thing already.”

“No,” Oikawa said, leaning in to kiss him. “I was just stating the obvious.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else when 'Pour Some Sugar On Me' came on iTunes, and I briefly thought 'haha, Aoba Jousai doing a car wash. Oikawa would probably get soap in his eye. Iwaizumi would... Probably look really attractive...'  
> Three hours later this had happened. I fucked up. Sorry, Mum.


End file.
